Smoke Signals
by KricketWilliams
Summary: Derek finds out the surprising reason that his relationship with Penelope isn't going any farther. As usual, I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm, sultry summer night, and the dance floor at Mulligan's Bar was filled to max capacity with sweaty bodies. However, that didn't stop Penelope from going out on the dance floor and shaking it.

Derek watched as she, JJ, and Emily were dancing near the DJ, to "Love Shack" from the _B-52's_. They looked like they were having the time of their lives, doing some sort of half-organized line dance similar to the _Macarena_ from years ago.

That went out in the nineties, but it didn't matter. She looked fantastic. Regardless of what his Baby Girl did, she did it with style and a zest for life.

The DJ was watching the girls, obviously liking the attention he was getting from Derek's beautiful teammates. Derek didn't mind; the kid was dividing it up evenly amongst the three ladies. If he leered too long at Penelope, that would be a different story. Derek would have to go knock his head into a wall.

After all, she was his...even if she wouldn't admit it.

That brought a whole other slew of thoughts to his head—ones he didn't really like thinking about too much. A couple of months ago, Derek finally felt the time was right for them. She'd dumped her old boyfriend, Lynch, and Derek, not wanting to waste any time, had taken her aside...

"_Penelope...I want to go out with you."_

_She laughed. "Silly boy, we do go out."_

"_No, baby," he said, reaching a hand to touch her cheek like he had a million times before. There was no hiding it; he'd always wanted her. "I know you know what I mean. We've been dancing around each other for years."_

_He saw the awareness flare in her eyes, along with the excitement—a complete mirror of what he felt._

_And then doubt crossed her pretty face. "D...I..."_

_There was no more doubt for Derek. _"_It's time for us, Baby Girl," he reassured her. "You let me know when you're ready."_

Two months later, he was still a single and frustrated man.

Now, he was the one with all the doubts. He'd thought the feeling was mutual. Everyone else in the BAU had thought the same thing. Penelope had been avoiding being alone with him. He'd started thinking he was completely wrong... Maybe they really were just friends?

The strains to the "Time Warp" from the _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ began, and the girls squealed so loudly, he could hear them back in the booth where he, Hotch, and Reid were sitting.

"They're crazy, aren't they?" Hotch said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Absolutely certifiable, I believe," Reid agreed, swirling his wine in his glass.

Derek laughed and shook his head. This was the third line dance in a row the DJ had played. At this rate, Penelope would be out on the dance floor all night, while the schwarmy kid spinning discs played every eighties tune he could think of.

Now was a good time to step outside for a bit.

"Excuse me, guys," Derek said, standing up. He was reaching into his back pocket before he even made it to the club doors...

* * *

><p>"Derek Morgan, put that thing out."<p>

Penelope watched as Derek turned from talking to another patron, a lit white cigarette hanging from his gorgeous lips. He'd been promising her that he'd quit for a very long time now, but he hadn't succeeded.

She couldn't understand it. He had such willpower in everything else. He watched what he ate, insisting that he was forty now, and his metabolism wasn't what it used to be. (She, of course, thought he was lying completely!) He exercised like a fiend, making her sweat just watching him. He'd even paid off his house ten years early by disciplining his spending.

But he couldn't quit smoking.

He blew a long stream of the smoke up in the air, far away from her. "Baby, don't give me shit, now..."

She scrunched her nose and waved the air in front of her, even though the smoke was nowhere near her. "Oh, yes, I will give you pooh about this. _You_ told me you were quitting."

He shook his head. "I told you I was trying to quit."

She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you?"

"Baby, when have I ever lied to you?"

She kept the stance.

He rolled his eyes, put his cigarette back in his mouth, and reached into his pockets. He removed his pack of smokes and put it on the wall, and then rumbled around some more in his pockets.

"Here," he mumbled around the cigarette, tossing some packets at her.

She leaned against the wall where he was standing and watched as the end of his cigarette glowed devil red in the dark as he inhaled. In her hands, she held packs of nicotine lozenges and nicotine gum. She felt terrible for being accusatory; she knew he hadn't lied to her. She loved him too much and just...hated smoking.

She couldn't be around that every day, watching him slowly kill himself, like her grandfather had, dying of emphysema.

"Derek, I wouldn't say anything if I didn't care," she said softly.

"Sweetheart, I _know_ that," he replied. "But that doesn't make quitting any easier."

"But there are a million good reasons to quit smoking," she pleaded.

"I know. Good health, the environment," he replied. "All that."

"You forgot a very, very important one," she added, nodding crisply at him.

He arched his brow, before blowing a cloud of smoke out of the corner of his mouth. "What's that?"

"Not smoking will make you more attractive to the opposite sex."

Both of Derek's brows shot upward, and then he burst out laughing. He laughed for so long, tears of mirth formed in his eyes and he coughed a little.

"Smoker's hack?" she retorted smoothly.

Derek wiped the tears from his face, and then narrowed his eyes at her. "Woman, do you _really_ think I have a hard time getting women because I smoke?"

"You are single..."

He snorted. "By choice! Baby, I could have any girl, any time, any way I wanted."

She shook her head. "Not any girl."

He glared at her, scoffed, and then reached for another cigarette. She cringed at the chain smoking, while he used the stump of his first one to light the second.

"Derek, some women do not like kissing ashtrays," she replied. "No matter how hot the man is."

He was quiet for a moment, frowning, a pensive look on his face...and then realization hit. "Some women, Penelope Garcia? Or you?"

Penelope nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Both."

"Oh, hell, no." He tossed the cigarette he was going to light aside angrily. "That is stupid. My smoking isn't a reason not to get with me, Baby Girl."

"It is for me."

"But you know we'd be perfect together, woman!" he snapped. "We are like yin and yang, sun and moon, chocolate and vanilla."

"I know."

"Damn it,_ I love you,_ Penelope, you know that!" he yelled, running a hand over his head like he was looking for hair to pull, but had forgotten there wasn't any. He tugged her into his arms, a desperate reach for her. "Baby, we are meant to be together."

She pushed him away. "Not if you smoke. I won't watch you do that to yourself."

"Fine," he snipped with a shrug, reaching onto the ledge for another smoke. "Your loss."

Instead of being hurt, Penelope felt angry. He was much stronger than that pack of Marlboros on the ledge. Their _love_ was a lot stronger than that stupid pack of cancer sticks.

"Derek," she said, taking a step closer to him and pulling the cigarette out of his mouth. "I think you may need some incentive to quit."

A second later, she looped her arms around his neck, stood on her tip toes, and gave him their first—and perhaps only, she realized sadly—kiss.

His lips were soft under hers, and tasted just slightly of the beer he'd drunk, along with a stronger hint of tobacco. She felt waves of awareness wash over her, electric tingles. Soon, he reached for her again, molding her body against his as his tongue breached her lips and dove into her mouth.

She closed her eyes as his tongue made deep, dark strokes in her mouth. Flashes of light, erotic, dancing streaks that resembled fireworks filled her body, played behind her lids as she clung back to him. This was perfection. This was her soul mate. This was her perfect match. She'd been waiting her entire life for a kiss like this...

And then she tasted the tobacco again.

She tried to tear her mouth away from his and succeeded only in shifting positions, giving him a different angle. She surrendered again to the kiss, letting herself fall deeper, but forced herself to stay aware. He was holding her aloft, his hands under her bottom. She hadn't even needed to stand on her tiptoes; he was supporting her weight.

"Derek," she murmured.

"Baby," he whispered, kissing her cheek, her neck. "My baby...my Penelope..."

She said the hardest words she'd ever had to say. "Please...let me go."

He stiffened and raised his head. He gave her a look, a long look of disbelief...and then he released her.

She turned and ran off the patio, but not before she heard the distinctive rasp of a lighter. Tears rolled slowly down her face as she made her way through the busy club, past the other patrons, and out the front door.

_AN: It's been awhile since I've done anything angsty! I wrote this because of a small video, watching Shemar smoking while he sang to Kirsten. It is incredibly hard to quit, and staying smoke free is even harder. I'm not saying it is the same for others, only saying what's been my experience. I feel for both of them here. Unfortunately, I'm Derek here.  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_AN: Thanks for the reviews, everyone. This originally was going to be a one shot, but my friend and fellow writer, JenRar, said I couldn't leave it there. It's a three shot now. The video of Shemar singing to Kirsten while smoking is on facebook, on the Kirsten Vangsness Fanpage. Click "more posts" a couple of times...you'll find it. PS. I am on week two of being completely smoke free!..._

"Garcia! Wait!"

Penelope heard the voice of Emily Prentiss calling after her. She knew that JJ would be right with her, but Emily was the one with the loudest mouth—and the biggest opinions. She didn't want anyone else's thoughts right now; her own were not straight in her head yet. She continued running to her car, although that wasn't exactly easy in her super high heels.

She'd almost made it to Esther, when her right heel twisted under her and she stumbled, nearly falling.

"Shit!" she cried, uncharacteristically swearing, hobbling and hopping on her one foot. The little dance she was doing allowed the other girls to catch up.

"Garcie, come on," JJ said, coming closer to her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't watch him do it anymore," she said, wiping the tears from her face. "I would rather watch him put a gun in his mouth and pull the trigger. That would be a freaking lot faster."

"What?" Emily asked, sounding incredulous. "Who? Watch what?"

"Derek!" she yelled, glaring at Emily.

"Ah," JJ remarked, understanding coming to her slowly but surely. "His smoking."

Emily frowned. "He's smoked for as long as I have known him, and you've known him longer. Why are you so upset now? What gives?"

Penelope tried to slide her fancy stiletto off, but the straps got stuck on her foot. She glanced at the ground, looking for a place to sit that was dry and suitable, before finally giving up and plopping on the dirty curb.

"I know I seemed okay with it before," she growled, unfastening the strap that was giving her trouble. "I'd whine at him and fuss about it, quoting negative cigarette facts...but it's not good enough, now."

"Why?" Em asked again, obviously still confused.

Penelope sighed heavily. "Because that was before I was in love with him."

JJ, good friend that she was, sat on the dirty curb next to her, even though she was wearing white linen pants. "Penelope, you've loved him for ever."

She glared at JJ. "I didn't _say_ just love, did I?"

JJ put both hands up. "Okay. I'll stop."

Now Penelope felt like a total ass. "I'm sorry, Jayje."

Prentiss kicked a few dirt clumps out of the way, and then squatted beside them. "When did you decide you were _in love_ with him?"

Penelope sighed. It was time to come clean, completely clean, with her other best friends. _Clear the smoke_, she thought with irony.

"I have loved Derek always, have been in love with him for about two years, and knew he was in love with me two months ago."

"Whoa," Prentiss said with a low whistle. She looked over at JJ. "You knew already, didn't you?"

JJ nodded.

Cringing, Penelope added quickly, "Em, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hide anything from you."

Emily's mouth twisted into a guilty, rather uncomfortable looking smile. "Well, don't feel bad about not telling me. I've known Morgan was in love with you for the past four years."

Penelope stared at her. "What?"

Em nodded. "At least."

"How'd...how..."

"You can't be a partner with someone for as long...oh, hell," Emily grumbled, finally taking a seat on the curb next to Penelope.

"You'd better talk, Em," JJ coached gently.

Penelope was still sputtering.

"It's not a huge surprise," Emily groused. "Everyone knows."

"Em," JJ warned.

"Fine." Prentiss sighed, getting the hint. "He's never outright said it, but every time we were away, he talked nonstop about you. What you were doing, what your plans were, and how he fit into those plans. He didn't care that you had someone else; he was content to fit his life in wherever you had room for him." She caught Penelope's eyes with her steely brown ones and held them. "I've always thought he deserved a lot better than that."

Penelope could feel her face crumpling as she wiped the tears away. "I do, too."

"He didn't think so. He was fine just waiting for you, PG," Emily commented, raising an eyebrow at her, exactly like Derek would. "That says_ something_ about how the man feels about you, doesn't it?"

P sniffled. "It does."

"So give him a chance," Emily remarked. "I know he's trying. He told me he finally made a move, and you didn't make a move back."

Penelope gasped. "He told you that?"

"Yeah, he did," she said, shaking her head disappointingly. "I went out on a ledge, gave him such hell, too, Garcia. I told him that you loved him like he loved you, and to man up, grow a pair, and ask you, for fuck's sake."

"And you turned him down," JJ added, giving her a chastising look.

"I had to!" Penelope cried, feeling cornered. "He smokes. He promised me he'd quit, and he hasn't. He chose to light up, rather than throw them away and kiss me again."

"You kissed?" Emily asked, her voice rising in excitement as the disappointed look left her face. "Now we're getting somewhere!"

"Garcie," JJ said, patting her knee. "You both deserve the chance to be happy. You'd be good together."

"Don't you know I would give anything to be with him?" Penelope wailed, looking at both of them. "I love him so much, it hurts. He's everything I have ever wanted, all that I have ever needed."

"So take him, faults and all," Emily said. "Garcia, all men have some faults. No man is perfect."

"Not all have one that will kill them," she quipped.

Emily bit her lip, before responding, "True...but not all love you to distraction like he does."

"He is trying to quit," JJ said, her blue eyes so sad, echoing the hurt Penelope felt in her heart. "That means a lot, Garcie."

Emily chuckled. "Yeah. He pops that gum like it's tasty, and it's not. I took a piece because I needed something to wet my whistle, and it tasted like shit." She shuddered—most likely an exaggeration, but a well meaning one.

JJ added, "Penelope, Morgan cares for you, very, very much. As much as you care for him. The whole team know how in love the two of you are. It was destiny from day one with you two."

Pen sniffled again and wiped her nose. "Yeah...he loves me so much, he lit another cigarette as I was leaving."

JJ frowned. "I don't know why he did that, but I do know—"

"If she wants to know," a deep voice sounded from behind them, causing them all to jump, "she should ask me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Penelope turned to see Derek staring down at her, his gaze intensely boring into hers as she met his eyes. He was displaying a myriad of emotions; things that she could read as clear as day, but others wouldn't catch. There was definite anger-anyone with eyes could see that-and barely leashed frustration on his countenance. Not as obvious, but a close second, was lust. He wanted her, which didn't surprise her, either-she wanted him, too.

But the hurt-raw, aching pain like she hadn't seen in his expression ever before-that was what stopped her heart, and made her gasp. She'd been aching over this and longing for a solution to their limbo; she hadn't expected the same from him.

Obviously, she'd been wrong.

"Baby Girl, we need to talk."

JJ looked at Emily. "I think that's our cue..."

Emily was already scrambling to her feet. "Two steps ahead of you, blondie."

Penelope's heart was in her throat; she wasn't ready for this, whatever this was. She needed her friends' support, she needed protection, and she needed to run. She _didn't_ need to hash this out with him right now, not when her heartache was still so raw or when he was so angry-looking.

In a panic, she reached out for JJ's pant leg and choked out, "Don't go."

JJ gave her a warm, encouraging look. "Garcie, you have to do this on your own. Hear him out."

"Come on," Em urged, reaching for JJ's arm, tugging her away.

Penelope watched them scurry out of sight, as a cold wash of dread flowed over her. She could feel Derek watching her, but she didn't turn to meet his gaze. Instead, she looked back over at the street again, staring straight ahead. There was nothing there, just an empty sewer grate, which matched the abandoned feeling she had.

It didn't take long for Derek to plop right next to her on the curb, the jingle of loose change in his pocket and his keys rattling as he sat. He was so close he was pressed against her side from hip to shoulder. Immediately, she felt warmth, soul deep warmth that only came from contact with him, a complete contradiction of what she had been feeling.

It had always been that way between them, touchy-feely, needing to be near each other. It gave her strength, support, the ability to do her job day to day. It gave her security, the feeling that everything would be alright, even when the world was going to hell in a hand basket. That feeling—an emotional high, not too unlike a drug—inspired her to be who she was every day: the oracle of Quantico, the goddess of supreme knowledge, and—last but not least-Derek Morgan's Baby Girl.

They didn't say anything for a long time, just sat there pressed against each other, absorbing each other's energy. She knew deep down this was as hard for him as it was for her. She didn't like conflict of any sort; she had a definite pacifist nature. Derek never seemed to mind conflict in the past, but it was rare for them to have any disagreements with each other. Rather the opposite: it was Morgan and Garcia against the world many days.

She didn't know what to say, and Derek remained quiet also. She expected him to get angry at her again, to tell her she was being foolish or something. His remaining silent did not calm her nerves or make her feel better.

Finally, she drew a long breath in, and started with the first thing she thought of saying. "I'm disappointed in you, Derek."

After she'd said it, she grimaced internally. God, she sounded like his mother, not the woman who someday wanted to be his lover, and maybe his wife. She shouldn't chastise him; he was a grown man, for heaven's sake!

"That makes two of us."

"You're disappointed in me?" She frowned and glared at him, but he didn't look back at her. "What did I do?"

He hung his head low as he shook a negative. "Nothing, baby. It's not you. I'm disappointed in myself."

A new ache entered her heart and soul as she realized all the anger she saw in him, and probably the frustration, had nothing to do with her. It was how he felt about himself.

He was holding his hands together, watching them intently, occasionally brushing some imaginary flaws away. He looked as miserable as she felt, and he looked nervous. It was so unlike her suave, sure stud to be exhibiting that behavior; it made her heart hurt to watch him.

She wished she could tell him it was okay, to make this all better, and that everything was fine…but she knew that it wasn't.

A moment later, he looked up at the street, staring out into the blankness that she'd been looking at moments ago, a bleak look on his face. "I can't do it."

Seeing his lack of faith did things to her. It revved her up. She needed to be his cheerleader more than ever now.

"Yes you can," she encouraged, trying to be uplifting, putting an arm around his waist and giving him a squeeze.

"Penelope," he said softly, looking at her with his sad brown eyes, "the one thing I want more than anything in the world is within my grasp…and I still can't quit."

Penelope's heart sang when he said the first part, and sunk when he'd said the next. Still, she continued being encouraging. "Derek, you're the most disciplined man I know. You have the body of a Grecian statue. Not many men can claim that."

He grinned at her. "Like my body, huh?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Stay on topic, Hot Stuff."

He looped his arm around her and squeezed her this time. "I know. Just teasing."

Sighing, she thought about what he'd just done, how warm and natural it was, even when they were angry at one another. It was one of the things that was going to make them perfect together…

Once he quit.

Her heart ached again...Damn it.

"Derek, why can't you quit?" she asked.

He stared at her for a long time, and she could tell that he was trying to think, to summarize what he was feeling. He let out a big sigh, and then ran his hands over his face. Finally, he said, "This is going to sound lame….but I don't know. Habit, I guess. I just need to do it. It started when I was in school, and it escalated when I became a detective. A lot of detectives smoke."

"Peer pressure?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess."

"What triggers your smoking?" she asked, tilting her head to look at him quizzically.

"Baby," he said, arching a brow at her, "are you profiling me?"

She nodded. "Yup."

That earned her another squeeze before he continued, "I tell myself nothing will trigger it, that I am stronger than that." He gave her a disgusted, self-depreciating look. "Then I get weak. I get frustrated, angry, and fucking pissed. I walk out of a victim's mother's house after watching her cry, and I want to light up when I get to the truck. I stay up late writing a report, and I want to reward myself by lighting up. I'm home alone at night, and I want to relax, unwind..."

"That's not weak, angel fish," she said. "That's being human."

"No, it's _weak_," he said, scoffing, his anger at himself still showing strong. He looked away for a second, and then glanced back with an urgent look. "I have to quit."

"Yes, you do."

"I want you, baby," he growled fiercely, intensely, "more than life itself."

"I want you, too," she answered honestly.

He caught her gaze with his, the deep longing there causing her heart to skip a beat.

"You're the first thing I think about every morning, all day…I think about you at work, after work, before I go to sleep. Even sleeping, you're still with me." He cupped her cheek in his hand, brushed his thumb across her cheek. "I dream about you, too."

She closed her eyes, letting herself fall into his caress, his gentle touch…and then she smelled the tobacco on his fingers again.

She pulled away from him. "Derek, I can't be with you if you smoke."

"Other people have faults, too, sugar," he snapped aggressively. "Lynch ate bacon doughnuts, dressed like shit, and forgot your birthday."

"That was Kevin," she snapped back. "I expect _better_ from you, Derek Morgan!"

He frowned, and then sighed. "Woman, nobody's perfect."

"I don't want perfection; I just want you to grow old with me." She pleaded with him, "You know about my grandpa, D…I can't lose you like that."

She could see the rapid anger, the lashing out that he'd just done, melt away. He looked deflated, somewhat ashamed, bleak again.

"Baby, I'm sorry." He shook his head. "It's just that I tried. I know you hate it. I tried to quit for years. I tried to quit for you, and I just can't."

"Don't do it for me!" she cried, reaching for his hands and holding them in hers. "Do it for yourself. You deserve more than that. You deserve better stress relief than a cloud of smoke. You deserve a long life, not one struggling for breath. You deserve the best in life, Derek Morgan."

She raised her chin, angry, hurt. She was done with this pity party, and she meant business. She rose to her feet and looked down at him. "You deserve _me_!"

Frustrated, she turned to leave.

"Stop!" He rose quickly to his feet and walked to her, folding her in his arms tightly. "God, baby, I can't watch you walk away twice in one night. That'll kill me. Please…don't go."

Tears rose in her eyes as she clung back to him. "You have to quit."

"I'll try," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. "I promise I will try. For you…for me…for us. Just don't walk away from me."

She leaned back to give him a questioning look.

"Sweetheart, I've lost faith in myself more times than I can count, but you've never lost your faith in me." His haunted eyes met hers. "When you left me tonight after we'd kissed…"

Now she knew why he lit up when she was leaving; he'd given up. Her heart ached for him, as she reached both hands up to cup his face. "I didn't lose faith in you, baby boy. I was mad, and I wanted you to know there were other options worth far more than Marlboro menthols!"

He hugged her fiercely again. "Never, ever, doubt that you aren't worth more than that."

"That's easy…an ant is worth more than that," she grumbled, causing him to chuckle soundlessly. She could feel him shake slightly.

They held each other like that for awhile, tightly, absorbing each other's strength again, before she asked, "You're really going to quit?"

"I'm going to try," he said. "I can't promise I won't fall off the wagon."

"Sweetheart," she teased, "there are better forms of stress release than smoking, you know."

She could feel him chuckle once more. "Oh, I plan on using those. Frequently."

"Like exercise?" she asked, blinking her eyes innocently as she leaned back to look at him. "Lollipops?"

"Hell, no," he remarked, cupping her cheek in his hand. "I have better ideas to take care of my oral fixation…"

She shook her head and backed away. "Oh, no. No more of that until you've made it official."

Derek grinned at her as he reached into his back pocket…and tossed the partially full pack away into the nearest receptacle. "Better?"

She looped her arm around his waist and leaned into his side with a happy sigh. "Much."

_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews and for reading this little story...Hmmm...now that I have finished, I am wondering what that second, smoke free kiss is going to be like? *wiggles eyebrows*... _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_AN: Okay...I had to write the kiss. You know me...I love, love, love kisses (Who doesn't?)...Thanks for reading and reviewing... A warm mention to Kimd's Grandma and Ceeluv's Aunt, who had creative non-smoking ideas!...Next story, coming soon...Oh! And PS... I'm three weeks into quitting and still goin' strong..._

That night, in true Morgan and Garcia fashion, they reentered the bar, did some of their famous dirty dancing—unlike their early days, no one but her was Derek's partner for dancing anymore—and drank a few more cocktails and beers before D drove her tipsy butt home. All in all, it had been a typical Friday night for them, except for the fighting that had happened...and the declarations of love...and the kiss.

Now, Derek was walking her through her courtyard to her door, and she was incredibly nervous. She knew deep down that he was anticipating more than her usual hug and kiss on the cheek that she'd given him for years now. That wasn't surprising; she wanted more, too.

However, another part of her had a niggling fear. He'd only been smoke free for a few hours; what if he started again?

For as long as Penelope had been his Baby Girl, she knew kissing Derek, or rather, _being__ kissed _by Derek, was going to change her entire life. She had a feeling that if she kissed him again, she would be so far gone, nothing else would matter. Maybe it was a silly thought, but she simply knew it, deep in her soul—kissing him like they were supposed to kiss would make this relationship real.

And then—if he lit up again—it would put her heart in an irreparable place.

She already loved him with all her heart and soul; however, solidifying their relationship past what they already had was not something she was willing to venture into easily. She'd waited years for this...she could wait a few more days to make sure he was committed. To not smoking, of course; she had no doubt he was committed to her.

Besides, she needed to give him some true motivation for quitting. The moment he was smoke free for at least a week, she would kiss him back with everything she'd ever had in her.

"Well, this is it," he drawled, with that sexy smile of his that made her insides flutter. He started to fold her into his arms, in a way he'd never done before...a slight dip...total command...

Her insides went from flutter to melty goo in a millisecond, and oh...it felt good...

_Willpower, Garcie!_ she encouraged herself, turning so he'd kiss her cheek instead.

He paused for a second and arched a brow at her. "Baby?"

"Um..Hot Stuff," she began, squirming a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"Derek...before we take this any further..." She bit her bottom lip and looked up into his concerned brown eyes.

Both of his distinctive brows came down in a crease. "Sweetheart...what..."

Recognition entered his look, followed immediately by disappointment and irritation, and then he raised her to her feet again. "Oh. You want proof."

Saying it that way sounded terrible, like she didn't have faith in him. She did... She was just...guarded. "D, I'm sorry, I—"

"No, peaches," he said, putting his hand up to stop her talking. "You're absolutely right. A few hours of not smoking—even though I would've had two more tonight _at least_—isn't enough."

"Sweet Cheeks—"

"A few hours is nothing in the grand scheme of things," he said, shaking his head. "I am going to have to put the need to kiss you—hot, hard, and _wet..._like you've never been kissed before—on hold until I can prove I'm serious about this."

Her eyes widened, and her pulse started pounding again. "Derek, this...ummm...maybe..."

"Oh no," he protested. "I think you need _at least_ a week before I plant these sweet chocolate lips on yours and take your equally sweet 'nilla breath away...and not because there's smoke there."

So he thought he could play that game with her, hmm? It wasn't going to work. She rolled her eyes. "Keep this up, and you are _never_ kissing me."

He tugged her into his arms, against his hard chest, and smiled down at her wolfishly. "Hell, yes, I am..."

Her heart beat wildly as he dipped his head. To hell with waiting; she closed her eyes in anticipation...

He kissed her soundly on the cheek with a loud smacking noise. "In a week."

She opened her eyes, meeting his grin as he raised her back to her feet. That pissed her off. She sputtered and stomped her foot. "Derek Morgan, you—!"

"See you later, Baby Girl," he replied, as he turned and walked out of her courtyard with obvious determination.

Penelope stood there, frowning for a moment...and then smiled as she turned and walked into her apartment.

* * *

><p>"See what I got?" Derek asked, sitting on the edge of her desk. He rolled up his sleeve and showed her his bicep. It was Wednesday, and she was getting her usual non-smoking campaign update from D. She'd spoken briefly with him over the weekend and had gotten a full report on Monday and Tuesday. So far, he was winning the battle.<p>

She stared at what appeared to be a nicotine patch smack dab in the center of his tattoo. She teased, "Does the lion have an owie? Looks like a bandage on his nose."

"Very funny, silly girl. Cold turkey was killing me. This is a step down thing...supposed to make things easier."

"I thought you'd done a patch before?" Rossi asked. He was in Penelope's office, asking her to run some reports for an upcoming case.

"I did."

Rossi frowned at him. "You tried it. It obviously didn't work last time."

Derek smiled at Penelope and rolled down his sleeve. "This time, it will."

"Try gum," Rossi said. "When I quit years ago, I chewed Wrigley's Spearmint®. Did the trick for me."

"I had a friend who did it with cough drops," Prentiss added, coming into the already crowded office. "The cough drops were awful, too. They didn't trade one addiction for another that way."

Rossi quirked a brow. "How often do you see me chewing Wrigley's Spearmint®?"

"Sunflower seeds," JJ interjected, handing a file to Penelope as she squeezed into the office. "An uncle of mine tried many times and finally quit substituting sunflower seeds."

"Guys, I'll be fine...really," Derek added with a grin. "I'll do it on my own."

At those words, there was a dull roar of well meaning anti-smoking advice going around the office that lasted until Hotch poked his head around the corner.

"_Here's_ where everyone went...except Reid, who is at his desk." He gave a business-like look around the room, before announcing, "Wheels up in forty-five."

People slowly started filing out of Penelope's office, knowing they'd gotten caught by the boss. Before Derek could leave, Hotch reached for his arm.

"Hey, man, I didn't—"

"Before you take on any layman's advice, go see your doctor," Hotch said. "Mine helped me years ago, just after I met Haley." He then clapped Derek on the shoulder with a nod and walked away.

Derek smiled and shook his head at his boss' retreating back.

Penelope stood and hugged him tightly. "Hurry back."

He held her close and kissed the top of her head. "You'll barely know I was gone."

* * *

><p>The case ended up being longer than they had anticipated and far more difficult. One of the victims turned out to be a high profile missing child case that had received a lot of media attention. Derek had called her multiple times during the day, sounding so stressed, unhappy. She'd worried about him a lot.<p>

"_Hey, Hot Stuff," __she said softly__. "How are you holding up?"_

"_It's rough, but I'm okay."_

"_Really?" she questioned._

_He sighed. "We're working around the clock, but so are you."_

"_Yeah, but __I've__ got my cozy couch to relax on," she replied._

_Derek chuckled. "I can picture you on that couch, all sexy curves, waiting for your man."_

"_You are okay, aren't you, sugar?"_

"_Baby, as long as I am talking to you...I'm all right."_

She'd felt a lot better after talking to him, but still wanted to be there to make things better. She felt for her Hot Stuff, and she almost felt guilty, making him quit before one of the toughest cases they'd had in years. However, he'd insisted that he was ready, and nothing was going to stop him now.

She'd finally gotten the call from Hotch that they had the suspect in custody; however, the team would not be returning until tomorrow. Penelope felt disheartened; she was looking forward to seeing Derek and holding him tight. She knew he would need it after a case like this.

It was late, hours after Hotch had called her. She'd been so busy this week with her primary team, she'd forgotten completely about things Cooper had asked her to do for the Red Cell team. Since Derek wasn't going to be in, it seemed a good time to stay late.

Finishing up her work, she finally shut down her babies for the night, grabbed her purse, and headed towards the secured garage, where Esther was parked with the other tech analysts' cars. The elevator doors opened, and she glanced over at her car.

Leaning against Esther was Derek. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans, slung low on his hips like a cowboy. That always made her smile; Derek and the rest of the team were kind of like the "Old West," the new sheriffs in town. He wore a sexy smile that did funny things to her insides.

As she hurried toward him, he pushed himself off of her car and raised a brow. "What took you so long?"

Her heart was racing and her breath was coming faster as she saw the look on his face. "I thought you were coming home tomorrow?"

He shook his head just the slightest bit. "Hell, no. The _team_ is coming home tomorrow. _I _drove like a banshee to get here."

With those words, her pulse skyrocketed and her knees shook, making her stop in her tracks. "Oh?"

His million watt, trademark smile shined again. "Did you expect anything less?"

Two more steps, and he was directly across from her. She could smell the spiciness of his cologne, the warmth of his sun kissed skin, and the clean scent of whatever soap or detergent he used on his clothes as he raised his hands to cup her face.

But she didn't smell even one particulate of tobacco smoke.

Ever so delicately, he traced her cheekbones, her chin, and her lips with his thumbs. As he caressed her, she felt herself melting into his hands. It was so familiar, and yet, nothing was the same.

"It's been a long week, Penelope," he murmured low in his throat, "and damn, girl, how I've missed you."

She didn't get a chance to respond. He slid his hand behind her neck and drew her closer to him, brushing her lips with his. Clean, soft, delicious lips brushed and played with hers as she felt ripples of lightening flow through her body. Her blood turned electric, and then sluiced through her veins like molten lava, slow and sensuous.

Instinctively, she parted her lips, craving more of the feeling, more of his taste, more of everything. She heard his low growl of satisfaction, before he folded her into his arms and deepened the kiss.

What felt like lightening before was now a tempest of feeling. Never had she ever felt so wanted. He devoured her like a starving man and she was his only available meal. She clung to him, offering herself up to his demanding kisses, while taking and demanding in return. She gripped his smooth head in her hands, tugging him closer, her leg wrapping around his.

She moaned as she felt his hands cup her bottom, lifting her off her feet, allowing him better access to pillage her mouth and mold her body to his. God, she—

Loud wolf-whistles, along with a honking of a car horn, caused them to break apart. Derek enveloped her in his arms, holding her close to his chest and away from scrutiny. She couldn't see a thing anyway; her glasses were fogged from the steam they'd created.

When her glasses cleared, she peaked around his bicep and saw Mindy and Sari, two fellow techs, giving her the thumb's up. She giggled; she would've done the same thing if she were in their shoes!

"Wow," she said, looking up at him.

"I should apologize for getting carried away in front of everyone, but I'm not going to," he began, his dark and sultry eyes still smoldering. "I would never apologize for something that awesome."

She smiled back at him. "I wouldn't, either."

"I missed you, baby."

She gave him a squeeze. "I missed you, too…and it was worth the wait."

"I'm glad." Derek looped his arm around her shoulder, kissed the top of her head, and then opened her car door. "Come on, sweetheart. Drive me home."

"Among other places…" she teased, sliding into her car. She heard his laugh as he shut her door. She smiled to herself, knowing that this was a good start: for both him and them.


End file.
